This invention relates to pool skimming apparatus and, more particularly, to improved pool skimming apparatus which diverts floating debris into the filter inlet of the pool and which includes novel means for the releasable attachment of the skimmer apparatus to the pool such that the skimming apparatus may be removed from the pool as desired, such as when the pool is in use, for example.
Maintenance of a swimming pool typically requires the removal of debris such as leaves, twigs and bugs, which usually float on the water surface until they have become waterlogged, at which point they slowly sink to the bottom. Since it is more difficult an operation to remove debris which collects on the bottom and sides of the pool after it has sunk, it is desirous and more efficient to remove the floating debris before it has a chance to sink.
Many present day pools include a filter and circulation system comprising a water intake incorporated into a wall of the pool in the general location of the normal water level of the pool. Water is drawn into the water intake, pumped to pass through a filter, and forcefully ejected back into the pool absent any entrained debris captured by the filter. The simultaneous operation of the water intake and ejection ports cause circulation of the pool water either in a generally clockwise or counter-clockwise direction, depending on the angle at which the water ejection port ejects the filtered water back into the pool, in addition to any water circulation jets incorporated into the sides of the pool. The typical power of conventional pool water intakes allow only water traveling past and closely adjacent thereto to be forcefully drawn into the water intake port. Due to this fact, much of the debris floating near the center of the pool is never caught in the water intake port and filtered out as is intended. To overcome this problem, apparatus has been developed over the years which takes the general form of an elongated arm attached to extend at an angle from one side of the water intake port. The elongated arm acts to divert debris floating within its reach into the water intake port to thereby be pumped through the pool filter.
Patent No. 3,152,076 issued to Kruetzer on Oct. 6, 1964 discloses an elongated wand W which floats upon the water surface and is attached at one end to a vertical shank 20 by means of a bracket 30. The shank extends from pool coping 10 adjacent water inlet 12. It is evident that the shape of wand W permits only debris floating directly on the surface of the water to be diverted into the inlet, i.e., it does not extend significantly below the water surface to divert semi-submerged debris into the inlet. Also, it is stated at col. 2, lines 49-51 that the wand may be removed from the pool when the pool is used for swimming by moving the bracket 30 downwardly off from shank 20. It is again evident that shank 20 remains affixed to coping 10 and extends into the water with a blunt end, thereby posing a danger to swimmers who might injure themselves through inadvertant contact with shank 20.
A list of more recent patents disclosing a pool debris diverter of varying construction and pool attachment means include Patent No. 3,244,284 issued to Shaffer on Apr. 5, 1966; Patent No. 3,774,767 issued to Field on Nov. 27, 1973; Patent No. 4,068,327 issued to Heinlein on Jan. 17, 1978; Patent No. 4,221,662 issued to Joseph on Sep. 9, 1980; Patent No. 4,379,749 issued to Roth on Apr. 12, 1983; Patent No. 4,734,189 issued to Page, Jr. on Mar. 29, 1988; Patent No. 4,789,470 issued to Wards on Dec. 6, 1988; and Patent No. 4,904,379 issued to the same inventor Ward on Feb. 27, 1990.
The present invention is concerned primarily with its improved and novel method of attachment to the pool, in addition to its superior debris diverting ability, the features of which are lacking in the aforementioned, prior patents.
It is therefore a main object of the present invention to provide pool skimming apparatus in the form of an elongated arm which includes novel means for quick and easy attachment to, and removal from, the side of the water intake port of the pool.
It is a further object to provide pool skimmer apparatus to augment existing pool skimmer/filter systems and which is efficient at removing substantially all of the floating and semi-submerged, circulating debris from a swimming pool.
It is another object to provide pool skimming apparatus which includes pool attachment parts for the elongated skimmer arm which are fixedly mounted to a side of the water intake port of the pool and which are configured such that they do not pose a danger of injury to swimmers who may come in inadvertant contact therewith when the skimmer arm is removed therefrom.
It is still another object to provide pool skimming apparatus which is simple in design and use yet fully effective at diverting debris into the water intake port and pool filter of the pool.
It is yet another object to provide pool skimming apparatus which comprises a minimum amount of parts whereby the apparatus may be manufactured at little cost and therefore be very economically attractive to manufacturers and consumers alike.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.